Pas si logique que cela
by titpuce86
Summary: Ne vous êtes vous jamais posé la question de pourquoi Gandalf n'est tout simplement pas monté sur un Aigle avec Frodon, direction le Mordor et la Montagne du Destin, au lieu de se traîner en plein hiver à travers toute la Terre du Milieu avec quatre Hobbits en sus? Deremir l'a fait. Voilà ses conclusions.


Disclaimer : Le Seigneur des Anneaux appartient à Tolkien et je ne fais qu'emprunter les jouets du maître.

AN : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du fof (un thème, une heure, un texte) pour le thème « bec ».

AN 2 : Il y a toujours des choses qui m'ont paru pas très très logiques dans le Seigneur des Anneaux, des preuves évidentes d'un manque flagrant de sens pratique. Ce texte est ma façon un peu cynique d'y répondre.

* * *

**Pas si logique que cela**

* * *

En y réfléchissant bien et en relisant les transcriptions du fameux Conseil d'Elrond durant les débuts de la Guerre de l'Anneau, on peut légitimement se demander quel était le véritable but de ce conseil. Après tout, une bonne partie fut consacrée à ce qui n'était rien de moins qu'une séance d'histoire et la nécessité de détruire l'Anneau unique en le plongeant dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin devait très certainement être déjà établie dans l'esprit des grands sages de ce conseil, à tout le moins dans ceux de Lord Elrond le Semi-Elfe et de Gandalf le Gris, qui après tout connaissaient bien l'histoire de l'Anneau et de ses faiblesses. Il n'y avait donc pas besoin de réunir des représentants des différentes races libres pour discuter du sort de l'Anneau. Le seigneur de Fondcombe et le Pèlerin Gris pouvaient très bien le faire par eux-mêmes et avec toutes les considérables ressources à leurs dispositions, il n'était nul besoin de faire intervenir les Hommes, les Nains et encore moins une race comme les Hobbits.

Par exemple, il est dit à maintes reprises dans les histoires de la reconquête d'Erebor par la compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne que les Aigles vinrent au secours des Nains et de leurs deux autres compagnons dans cette quête : Bilbon Sacquet, le grand-oncle du fameux Froddon Sacquet, le Destructeur de l'Anneau, et Gandalf le Gris de célèbre renommée. Il est dit de même que le sorcier était un bon ami de Thorondor, le Roi des Aigles. Après tout, ces créatures ailées ne l'ont-ils pas également aidé à s'enfuir de la Tour d'Orthanc où il était retenu prisonnier par Sarumane le Traître ? Et ce dernier évènement n'avait eu lieu que quelques jours seulement avant le Conseil d'Elrond, il ne pouvait donc pas être dit qu'il y ait eu une quelconque prise de becs entre les Aigles de Manwë et l'Istar. Aurait-il été si compliqué que cela de demander l'aide des Aigles pour transporter directement et promptement l'Anneau au Mordor et le jeter dans la fournaise de la Montagne du Destin ? Ou à défaut, de solliciter leur aide pour se débarrasser des sombres Nazgûls qui ont causé tant de morts atroces dans nos rangs ?

Oui mais voilà, si les Aigles avaient expédié rapidement l'Anneau dans les flammes et que la Guerre de l'Anneau se soit achevée avant même d'avoir réellement commencé, une série de problèmes se serait posée à Elrond et Gandalf.

D'abord, s'il est vrai que les Orques, les Wargs, les Gobelins et toutes les autres infâmes créatures liées au pouvoir de Sauron auraient été vaincues sans plus de formalité après la disparition de leur maître, il n'en aurait pas été de même pour les Hommes qui s'étaient ralliés à lui. Certes, les armées d'Harad, la flotte des corsaires d'Umbar et les hommes des montagnes du Rohan auraient été une bien moindre menace que les Orques et leur engeance, mais elles représentaient tout de même un risque auquel les royaumes du Rohan et du Gondor auraient été potentiellement mal préparés, car encore occupés à chercher les créatures maléfiques ou tout simplement trop divisés.

Car le problème suivant est celui-ci : si la Compagnie de l'Anneau n'avait pas été formée, Gandalf le Gris n'aurait pas passé la Moria et ne serait pas devenu Gandalf le Blanc. Aurait-il alors été assez puissant pour détruire Saroumane et le chasser de l'esprit du roi Théoden ? Ou bien aurait-il échoué ? Et alors que ce serait-il passé pour le royaume de nos alliés ? Après tout Saroumane était un sorcier puissant, cela nul ne le conteste, et il avait pour lui l'expérience de l'âge et la connaissance des Hommes et de leurs faiblesses, ainsi que l'oreille du roi par l'intermédiaire de son âme damnée, le sinistre Grima Langue-de-Serpent.

D'un autre côté, si Sauron et son engeance avaient été détruits rapidement, Théodred, le fils du roi Theoden et l'héritier du trône d'Eorl, ne serait pas mort en gardant les gués de l'Isen et il serait très certainement intervenu auprès de son père pour empêcher le bannissement de son cousin, l'actuel roi Eomer, et l'influence grandissante de Grima. Et si cela avait échoué, moi qui ait eu le privilège de rencontrer autrefois le prince Theodred, je puis vous assurer qu'on ne vit que rarement un prince aussi dédié à son peuple et à son pays et que ce vaillant fils d'Eorl se serait probablement résolu, la mort dans l'âme, à assurer la régence de la fin de règne de son père, qui aurait été déclaré inapte à gouverner. Une fin tragique et humiliante pour le roi Theoden très certainement, mais au combien meilleure pour le Rohan qui porte encore aujourd'hui les séquelles de ces années noires de son histoire. L'impact sur le Rohan de la formation de la Compagnie de l'Anneau n'est donc que marginalement positif.

Examinons maintenant ce que la destruction immédiate de l'Anneau aurait pu signifier pour notre royaume du Gondor. Avant tout, il semble évident que l'absence de Compagnie engendrerait automatiquement la survie du seigneur Boromir (à moins que par quelque malchance il n'ait été attaqué par des brigands ou des hommes sauvages lors de son voyage de retour à Minas Tirith) et par ricochet celle du Seigneur Denethor, dont nul ne peut contester l'affaiblissement tant physique que psychique après l'annonce de la mort de son fils aîné. Oui mais voilà, leur existence signifierait aussi de bien grandes difficultés pour Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, à faire accepter ses prétentions à la couronne et au trône du Gondor. Après tout, les récits sont unanimes sur le fait que ce n'est pas avant l'instant de sa mort que Boromir déclara publiquement Aragorn comme son seigneur et roi. Quant au seigneur Denethor, je pense que nul parmi ceux qui l'ont côtoyé ne se font d'illusion sur l'accueil qu'il aurait fait à ce prétendant, plus proche du mendiant en haillons que d'un seigneur rutilant. Et sans l'impérieuse nécessité causée par la guerre et l'incapacité de la maison des Intendants, le peuple de Minas Tirith aurait-il accepté cet étranger ? Rien n'est moins sûr.

Et c'est là je crois le cœur du problème. Le Sorcier et le Semi-Elfe souhaitaient placer leur protégé à la tête de notre royaume. Un souhait peut-être compréhensible, mais quand il s'effectue à notre détriment, pouvons-nous vraiment l'accepter ?

Examinons maintenant les éléments qui corroboreraient l'existence de ce complot, car de complot il s'agit bien là, de la part de ces lointains seigneurs.

En premier lieu, regardons les morts et les survivants parmi les nobles Maisons qui auraient pu s'opposer à l'accession au trône d'Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Pour notre allié du Rohan, la mort de Theodred signifie aussi l'accession au trône du Rohan de son cousin Lord Eomer, qui n'avait jamais été formé à l'art de gouverner, seulement à celui de la guerre et à obéir à son oncle et à son cousin Lord Eomer qui venait d'être exilé Lord Eomer que sa jeunesse et l'impétuosité héritée de son père rendaient plus aisément malléable Lord Eomer enfin, que la gratitude qu'il éprouvait envers ceux qui lui avaient rendu sa sœur, son roi et son rang, rendait plus susceptible aux propositions du Sorcier Gris et de son entourage. La guérison du roi Theoden comme on l'a vu plus haut était certes la bienvenue car elle empêchait une fin infâme au règne d'un si grand seigneur, mais elle le rendait aussi redevable envers ses sauveurs, autant si ce n'est davantage que son neveu. Et la honte qu'il portait de ses agissements et de ses ordres alors qu'il était sous l'emprise de Saroumane le rendait plus susceptible encore. Sans même évoquer le fait que nul ne peut affirmer avec certitude que sa guérison ait été réellement complète. Après tout, n'aurait-il pas été aisé pour Gandalf de transférer le contrôle de l'esprit du roi de Saroumane à lui-même ? Qui nous prouve que le roi Theoden des dernières semaines de son règne était bien le seul à contrôler ses pensées et ses décisions ? Et la mort opportune du roi des mains d'un Nazgûl, ces mêmes Nazgûls qui auraient pu être vaincus grâce aux Aigles, était certes glorieuse, mais bien pratique pour Gandalf et son protégé du Nord puisqu'elle mettait au pouvoir Lord Eomer avec tous les avantages pour eux qu'on vient d'évoquer.

Venons en maintenant à notre royaume et à la Maison des Intendants. On l'a déjà dit, la présence des Seigneurs Denethor et Boromir aurait fortement desservi la cause du Rôdeur et sans aller à l'accuser de meurtre, il est tout de même bien pratique que le Capitaine du Gondor décède avec comme seules présences autour de lui des alliés de son opposant politique. Quant au Seigneur Denethor, il est suspect que Gandalf ait eu le temps de récupérer le Seigneur Faramir mais pas son père…Le seigneur Faramir qui, et c'est de notoriété publique, a été éduqué par le Magicien Gris lui-même aux anciens récits et notamment à toutes les prophéties de retour d'un Roi au Gondor le seigneur Faramir qui a été pratiquement endoctriné à suivre les conseils du Sorcier dès sa plus tendre enfance et à toujours refuser d'en démordre malgré les efforts de son père le seigneur Faramir, enfin, que la vérité historique nous impose de le dire, a toujours été négligé par son père en comparaison de son frère aîné et en a peut-être éprouvé une certaine rancœur à son égard. Au premier jour du combat devant Minas Tirith, la vénérable Maison des Intendants ne comptait plus qu'un seul membre, suspendu entre la vie et la mort, avec comme dernier souvenir conscient son père qui tentait de le tuer et Gandalf qui le sauvait un homme qui s'il mourrait ne serait plus un obstacle et s'il survivait serait relativement malléable de par sa gratitude.

Mais, et comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas, un examen plus approfondi des documents dispersés ici et là et retraçant les réunions et conseils qui ont émaillé cette période au combien tragique de notre histoire récente permet de mettre à jour d'autres éléments venant étayer cette thèse que certains pourraient juger fantaisistes au vu de la réputation d'honneur et de chevalerie d'Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn.

En premier lieu, il faut cit…

* * *

_Ici s'achève le manuscrit commencé par Deremir du Gondor, interrompu dans sa rédaction par l'irruption de gardes de la citadelle royale de Minas Tirith. Arrêté pour crimes de lèse-majesté, haute trahison et incitation à la révolte, il fut exécuté moins d'une heure plus tard. Certains murmurent encore aujourd'hui de voir comment ce procès expéditif et à la sentence immédiate eut opportunément lieu le jour où le roi Elessar (autrefois plus connu sous le nom d'Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn) décida subitement d'annuler toutes ses audiences de la journée pour aller chasser avec son Intendant, le Prince Faramir d'Ithilien…_

_Un des voisins de Deremir parvint à récupérer son manuscrit avant que les gardes ne scellent sa maison, mais nul ne sut jamais quelles étaient les autres informations à sa disposition. Le texte n'en continue pas moins de circuler encore un peu partout sous le manteau dans les royaumes du Rohan et du Gondor…_


End file.
